Happy Mother's Day, Gleekstyle
by GabyKurt GarBreefield
Summary: Today is Mother's Day, and the members of New Directions pay tribute to the most special women in their lives. It is just a simple one-shot. Enjoy!


**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, GLEEK-STYLE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**GLEE**_**. IT SOLELY BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS EVER INTENDED IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING THIS FANFIC.**

**THIS IS ESPECIALLY DEDICATED TO ALL THE MOMMIES IN THE WORLD! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! **

**THIS IS SOMEWHAT RELATED TO MY FANFIC **_**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**_**, WHICH I AM CURRENTLY WRITING. IN THIS CONTEXT, WHAT FINN AND KURT HAVE WRITTEN FOR CAROLE AND PUCK FOR HIS MOM IN THEIR RESPECTIVE MOTHER'S DAY CARDS REFER TO THOSE FOUND BUT NEVER MENTIONED IN **_**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**_**.**

**ENJOY!**

**Today is Mother's Day, and the members of New Directions pay tribute to the most special women in their lives. It is just a simple one-shot. Enjoy!**

RACHEL

Dearest Shelby,

Deep in my soul, I have to admit that this is awkward because I was never given the shining opportunity to be raised by you, and therefore me sending you a Mother's Day Card is just strange, perhaps even to you. However, in the advent of the recent revelation that brought us together, I just have to wish you a very Happy Mother's Day. Even though you have never been a part of my very eventful childhood and subsequent teenage years, you cannot imagine how tearfully grateful I am to have you as a biological mother. I have inherited your talents, which is undeniably the strongest asset for our glee club, and not to mention your impeccable taste for music. On top of that, without you, I would never have been brought into this world, and without me, the world would never be a better place. Thank you, once again.

PS: Noah says hi to Beth. He wishes you a Happy Mother's Day too, and he hopes you can help convey his heartfelt love to Beth.

Yours ever more sincerely,

Rachel Berry,

Your biological daughter

FINN & KURT

M is for the men we have become under your watchful gaze,

O is for the opulence of your love that never ceases to amaze,

T is for the times you have taught us to be resilient and never to laze,

H is for the humility you preached to us so pride will never put us in a daze,

E is for our errors, which you have so patiently corrected with grace,

R is for the rock you have become for us in our moments of doubtful haze.

Happy Mother's Day…may you continue to inspire us to become your everlasting pride and joy…

Finn and Kurt

PUCK

Ma,

I just checked on your Volvo, and she's doing great. I'm sorry for all the times I've messed up. I've done all sorts of things I shouldn't be proud of, but I know you'll always come around, no matter how bad I've been. You could've been ashamed of me, but I always see in your eyes that you seem to be proud of me. That gives me all the more reason to crown you as Queen of My Heart, because you're the only one who encourages me to learn from my mistakes. No other woman can stand up next to you, ma. Happy Mother's Day…

Love,

Noah

MERCEDES

Mama dearest,

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! I just want to thank you for always being there for me, through times both rough and smooth, but more importantly for bringing me into this world and teaching me what you know best about being a lady. I owe you so much, I wish there is a way for me to repay you! Love you, always and forevermore.

Your little girl,

Mercedes

ARTIE

Dear mom,

I know I haven't been the best of sons. There are so many times when I vent my ire at you and bite your head off as if you were the cause of my predicament, but do you know what astonishes me? You have never given up on me no matter how much bitterness and self-pity I felt for myself. I will never be able to repay you for all the life-lessons you have taught me, because they are all too invaluable. I would have been so lost without you and dad. All I can say is, Happy Mother's Day to you, mom. Thank you, mom, for always saying that "I can".

Love,

Artie

QUINN

Dearest Mama,

Words cannot express my love for you. I cannot thank you enough for standing by me even when I have caused you so much hurt and shame. I am really sorry for all the mean things I have ever said to you. You have taught me to find God in my darkest hours, and that is a precious lesson learned. I cannot agree more with that verse you showed me in Psalms the other night: If I should ever walk in the valley of darkness, no evil would I fear; you are there to show the way. You have been my rock and my staff especially through these hard times without dad, and I pray that God shall bless you abundantly for your enduring faith in Him.

Happy Mother's Day, mama…

Love,

Your precious darling, Quinnie

TINA

Hey mom,

First of all, sorry for all the times I've grumbled when you serve kimchi at mealtimes, but I really hate it. You're still the best mom in the whole world, though. You are the only one who comforts me when others call me weird. Thank you for understanding me so well and for telling me to always study hard. I could not have asked for a better mother. I hope you will feel really special today, because it is Mother's Day, and I want to honour you with this simple token of love and appreciation. So, Happy Mother's Day, mom, and I promise I'll try and learn to enjoy kimchi more.

Love,

Tina

SAM

Dear mom,

Here's wishing you a Happy Mother's Day. Thank you for always giving me the right advice. Sometimes it gets creepy, but you always seem to know what's best for me, like the time when you asked me to join the glee club, I actually felt a lot happier even though I was already the new quarterback at school. Well, I guess it's true when they say Mother Knows Best. I know we're going through some hard times now, with dad getting laid off his job and all, but I know we'll hang on tight, because you always make sure we stick together, and we all love you for that.

Love,

Sam

SANTANA

Mama,

I know we quarrel all the time, but I have to admit that you always win. I'm sorry for all those fights, I seriously don't know what got into me, but you know I would never hurt you intentionally. Do you know why you always win? It's because you're the smarter one. I'm still your silly little girl learning to spread her wings. When I finally soar into the sky, I promise I'll take you with me, mama, to that beautiful place we've always dreamed of. Happy Mother's Day!

Your stubborn little hija,

Santana

MIKE

Dear Mom,

First of all, thank you for joining Tina and me for dinner at Breadstix last week. I'm sorry we didn't go out to Dim Sums this time, because Tina hates chicken feet salad. I was just wondering if you can let us go out on a date without you or Tina's mom as a chaperone, because we've got so much to tell each other. I was just kidding, mom. You're always welcome to join us. Oh, and by the way, Happy Mother's Day…thank you for bringing me into this world…

Love,

Mike

BRITTANY

Mommy,

I'm not sure if today's your birthday, but everyone at school said we have to do something special for our moms on Sunday, because it's Mother's Day. I wonder if there's any difference at all. So, I just want to say thank you for being so sweet and kind to me especially when I came home crying after my ex called me Stupid. I love you because you're the only one who doesn't think I'm a dumb blonde. Thank you for all your hugs and kisses. They always make me happy. Happy Mother's Day…

Brittany

LAUREN

Dear mom,

First off, sorry for all the times I answered you back. As of now, the guilt is unbearable. Regardless of what a rude girl I've been, it never felt good each time after we've quarrelled. I hope this Mother's Day is a symbol for us to start all over again, minus the anger and hurt. I love you, mom. Happy Mother's Day…

Lots of love,

Lauren

DAVE

Mama,

Thank you for supporting me in these moments of crisis. You are my strength and my shield, mama. On this very special day, I want to honour and salute you for being the beautiful and amazing woman that you are. I cannot be your little boy forever, but I promise never to leave you when everything is alright again. Happy Mother's Day…

Best wishes,

Your boy, Davie

**Darling readers, please review! I need your opinions on this. I know most of them sound pretty long to fit into a Mother's Day card, so how about we picture each of them writing in a really big and nice Hallmark Mother's Day card? That would do the messages some justice, right? **


End file.
